


Tumblr Drabble Series

by BeemurBee



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Characters to be added, Drabbles, If they apply, Other, Pairings to be added, Tumblr drabbles, potential triggering content, triggers will be put in the notes before each chapter, unrelated drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeemurBee/pseuds/BeemurBee
Summary: I've got YGO drabble requests open on myart blog. Feel free to stop by if you have a request.





	1. Life Saver

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings this chapter for: gun violence, death mention. No blood, but adding that just in case
> 
> Prompt: Can I request a puppy/violetshipping drabble where Jounouchi saves Seto's life? - anon  
> Pairing: Violetshipping

Jounouchi didn’t know how he’d come to entertain the Kaiba brothers at the arcade, and yeah, he was complaining a little bit. It wasn’t that he had a problem with playing these games, especially not when they were on Kaiba’s dime. Rather, it was the fact that this was just another incident in a long line of what appeared to be some bizarre Kaiba courting ritual.

Except that couldn’t be the case, since Kaiba _hated_ him.

In all honesty, the man was probably just trying to find a way to entertain Mokuba without lowering himself to ask Jounouchi for help. What Jounouchi couldn’t understand was how or _why_ Kaiba only sought him out when he was alone.

Without fail, over the last four weeks, the brothers had approached him every single time he’d been out by himself.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you guys were stalking me,” Jounouchi told Mokuba as the two plowed through a zombie shooter. Mokuba glanced at the blond slyly and suddenly Jounouchi felt like bolting for the hills.

“ _Do_ you know better?” the boy asked with a cheeky grin and a ‘I know something you don’t’ tone of voice. Jounouchi peered down at the boy curiously, narrowing his eyes when Makuba started laughing.

“Alright, kid, what’s goin’ on?”

“What’s going on is you’re getting your butt kicked,” Mokuba replied cheerily, sticking his tongue out and then refocusing on the game in front of them. Jounouchi squawked when a virtual zombie threw itself at his screen with a scream and killed his character, much to Mokuba’s amusement.

“Gah! Stupid freaking thing,” Jounouchi grumbled, leaning down to enter the tokens he needed to revive his character.

When the first shot fired, he reacted purely on instinct. He didn’t take the time to look around, he dropped the coins and grabbed Mokuba, startling the boy almost worse than the gunshot, and threw him to safety between two consoles before diving over him, covering the trembling body with his own as more gunshots rang out.

“Cover your head!” Jounouchi ordered, yelling over the sound of rapid gunfire and shattering glass. Mokuba curled himself into a ball, wrapping his arms around his head while Jounouchi did his best to keep the boy completely covered.

Jounouchi, with his own head down, couldn’t see a thing that was happening, but he could hear it clearly. He heard shouting, under the hail of bullets, and what sounded like the elder Kaiba barking orders somewhere to Jounouchi’s left. More gunfire came from that direction, Kaiba’s bodyguards probably returning fire, and then a deafening silence fell over to room.

“…Jounouchi?” Jounouchi looked down to see Mokuba peeking up at his through mussed hair.

“You okay?” Jounouchi asked him. Mokuba nodded, though Jounouchi could still feel him shaking. He nodded back at the boy and then cautiously raised himself enough to peek over the edge of the console and gave a startled shout when he saw the glass-covered eyes of Isono staring back at him.

“Jeez!” he gasped, slapping a hand over he chest as his heart skipped about five beats. “Someone oughta put a bell on you!”

“Is Mokuba-sama alright?” Isono asked, paying no heed to the heart attack he’d nearly induced in the poor teen.

“I’m fine, Isono,” Mokuba said, sitting up. Isono stepped around Jounouchi and crouched beside the boy. “Thanks to Jounouchi.”

Jounouchi smiled at the boy and stood up, leaving Mokuba in the care of his bodyguard. Looking around, he noticed the few patrons that had been their were starting to rise, themselves. They all seemed shaken, but no one seemed to be injured. No one except the gunmen, Jounouchi noticed. One was lying just inside the door to the arcade and the other was lying at the end of the game isle. He couldn’t tell from here if they were dead or just unconscious, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. Another sweep of his eyes showed the elder Kaiba, standing across the isle from him and shouting obscenities into his phone.

Movement out of the corner of his eye drew Jounouchi’s attention and he turned. The downed man at the end of the isle was shakily raising his hand, holding his gun. Jounouchi didn’t have to be a genius to know where the man would be aiming, nor did Mokuba who had caught sight of the movement himself.

“Nii-sama!” Mokuba cried, and Jounouchi was already moving. He lunged, and the gun went off, and the sound of the gunshot drowned out his scream.

_“KAIBA-!”_


	2. RPG = Romance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: None
> 
> Prompt: Euroshipping please?? owo - anon  
> Pairing: Euroshipping

Ryou didn’t expect much from life, following his freedom from the Ring’s influence. After… _everything_ , he just kinda… floated along. Unsure, unsteady, and listless. Even his RPGs couldn’t comfort him. He knew he was depressed, he hadn’t been sleeping or eating as much as he should have, he hardly ever left his house, and when he did meet up with his friends, he could see their concern and it just made him feel worse.

He’d spent so long fighting, and so much time _hurting_ , that he just didn’t know how to function _normally_ anymore. Where was he supposed to go from here? He didn’t have plans, he didn’t have dreams - he hadn’t had _time_ to dream - so what was he supposed to do?

Being called upon by Seto Kaiba was a blessing in disguise, even if he hadn’t realized it at the time.

When his phone had rang, and Seto’s voice came through, Ryou almost dropped the phone. He was in such shock he had missed the first few sentences out of the CEO’s mouth. Embarrassed and stuttering, he’d asked Seto to repeat himself and, though the other man had sighed like Ryou had just asked him to recite a novel instead of a few words, he did so.

His company was trying to create a holographic RPG game and he wanted Ryou’s input. Queue a second stunned silence.

“Me? Why me?” Try as he might, Ryou just couldn’t imagine why Seto had seeked him out for this, when there were so many people more qualified. Seto sighed again, though not as deeply as before, and mentioned someone had recommended the white-haired man.

What Seto would never tell him was that it was Yugi and Jounouchi who had “suggested” the idea - and by “suggested” he meant the two had shown up to practically beg Seto to help Ryou. Well, Yugi begged. Jounouchi would rather die, and claimed to be there as support. Bad as Seto was at emotions, though, he could tell both of them were intensely worried for Ryou.

No one would ever claim that Seto had a bleeding heart, but even he wasn’t heartless enough to let someone he considered… an acquaintance, wallow in depression. It disgusted him, to be quite honest.

So the two of them met up. Ryou had suggested a small hole-in-the-wall cafe that Seto would normally never be caught dead in, but he obliged. When he walked in and found Ryou at a corner table, he was struck by just how _terrible_ the man looked. His hair was faded and he looked like he’d lost quite a few kilos. There were bags under his eyes, which were duller than he remembered.

Well, now he saw why those two pains were so worried.

“Bakura,” he greeted, setting his attaché case on the table and watching Ryou jump. Seto’s brows furrowed, he hadn’t tried to sneak up on the man.

“Kaiba-kun! I’m sorry, I was distracted,” Ryou said, laughing nervously. Seto hummed and sat across from him.

“I hope you can spare a few minutes of your focus for me,” he said gruffly. Ryou flushed with embarrassment and stuttered another apology, which Seto waved off.

“Never mind that,” he opened his attaché case and pulled out a rather thick folder. Ryou gulped at the sigh, not quite sure what to make of the situation anymore. He listened raptly as Seto outlined the basic game idea the director of this project had come up with and when the man started pulling out concept art, Ryou felt his attention captured.

They ended up talking about the game for much longer than Ryou expected he’d be able to. He surprised both of them with how excited he became, debating mechanics and designs with Seto as he riffled through the papers. He had neglected to bring examples of his own work with him, and understandable lack of foresight, but had done an excellent job of verbally describing some of his own designs.

Seto could honestly say he was impressed, which wasn’t something that happened very often.

By the time they started to wind down, it was already getting dark. Ryou was shocked, he’d gotten so distracted he hadn’t even noticed time passing! One look at Seto kept it from regretting it, though. The man was furiously scribbling something in a notebook he’d brought along - something he’d been doing since Ryou first opened his mouth, he realized. The man had his tongue trapped between his teeth as he wrote, a - dare Ryou think it - adorable habit he’d never noticed before.

“I’d like it if you continued to assist us with this project,” Seto spoke after a moment, startling Ryou again as he set the pen and notebook on the table. “This input has been… enlightening, and I think the ideas you’ve presented are promising.”

“Th-thank you, Kaiba-kun,” Ryou replied, feeling both flattered and, surprisingly, rather pleased with himself. He was excited for this project, now. “I’m looking forward to it.”

And as Ryou sat on his bed that night, copies of the papers Seto had given him spread out around him, he finally felt some sense of direction. He finally had something to look forward to, and he couldn’t wait.


	3. Juggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: None
> 
> Pairing: Wishshipping  
> Prompt: can I request a drabble where Joey has a secret talent that no one else knows about??

It wasn’t often Jounouchi got to hang out with his sister. His mother had warmed up to him a little since her surgery, but she still didn’t like it when he and Shizuka spent time alone. Which is why she’d only agreed to let Shizuka join him when Jounouchi told her they’d be with Yugi. For some reason, his mother adored his boyfriend more than him.

He wasn’t bitter about it.

They had gone out to see a movie, one of those indie horror movies Yugi was so weirdly fond of(probably the reason he got along so well with Ryou, Jounouchi thought) and once it was done they’d gone to the mall for some food. Jounouchi wasn’t very hungry himself, but Yugi and Shizuka were so Jounouchi didn’t mind lounging around while they ate.

He got himself a root beer Ramune while they ordered and then sat, somewhat listlessly, at the table, listening to them chat without really hearing what they were saying.

“-true, Katsuya-kun?” Yugi poked Jounouchi in the side, drawing a startled blink.

“Uh… I’m sorry, what?”

Yugi and Shizuka glanced at each other and then started laughing. Jounouchi rolled his eyes, but grinned anyway. He poked Yugi back, smiling when the shorter man batted his hand away.

“Whaaaat?” he asked again, poking Yugi some more. Yugi slapped at his hands again while Shizuka sat there, laughing harder. Jounouchi went to poke him again, only for Yugi to grab his hand and lace their fingers together.

Jounouchi blushed a bit, but didn’t pull away.

“I said, is that true, Katsuya-kun?” Yugi repeated, playing with Jounouchi’s hand while the blond shot Shizuka a confused look.

“Your talent, onii-chan,” she said, like it explained anything.

“Talent?”

“Shizuka-chan says you can juggle.” Oh.

 _That_ talent.

“Yeah, I guess I can,” Jou said, leaning back in his seat and shrugging. He hadn’t done it in a while, to be honest. Juggling was something he did when he was younger, to entertain Shizuka. After their parents split up, Jou hadn’t really felt like doing it anymore. “It’s been a couple years since I tried, though.”

“Here, show us!” Yugi said, passing his own empty Ramune bottle over. Shizuke giggled a bit and slid hers over after and Jounouchi rolled his eyes.

“I tell you I haven’t juggled in years and you want me to try with glass?” he asked, with no real bite. He downed the rest of his root beer and stood up, pulling his hand out of Yugi’s grasp - not that Yugi seemed to mind much, staring up at him with excited curiosity.

“Don’t be surprised if I fuck up,” Jounouchi said. Shizuka and Yugi, now sitting side-by-side in their chairs with identical determined faces, nodded. Jounouchi sighed.

He started slow, tossing up one bottle at a time to get used to their weight and the way they flew. He very quickly fell into an easy, simple pattern, and Shizuka and Yugi watched as the bottles spun as the flew up and were caught in deft hands. Jounouchi never once looked at his hands, his eyes were up, focused on how high he was throwing the bottles rather than where they were landing. Up, up, up, down, down, down. One, two, three.

The more his confidence rose, the faster they flew. He became more brazen, tossing them higher, switching up the patter. He spun around, started juggling over his shoulders, then back again. He didn’t notice a crowd seemed to be gathering.

“Wow, Katsuya-kun’s really good at that!” Yugi said, with stars in his eyes. Not once did Jounouchi falter, or hesitate. He never mistepped as he moved, twisting and spinning as he threw the bottles.

“Onii-chan used to love juggling,” Shizuka said, but her voice seemed sad. Yugi glanced over at her, frowning, and she gave him a sad smile. “He did it all the time and he was _really good_. He even won a talent show contest in elementary school for it.”

When they looked back, Jounouchi had added a few bottles to his juggling and was now doing some kind of complicated sideswap.

“After our parents separated, he just kinda… gave up.” Yugi frowned at her, and then looked back at Jounouchi. There was something in Jounouchi’s eyes… a nostalgic kind of happiness that he’d never seen in his lover before.

Yugi wanted to see more of it.

“Katsuya-kun!” he called, causing the blond to startle. He barely managed to catch all of the bottles in time - and had to make an impressive move with on foot, kicking a bottle he’d missed with his hands back up.

“Yugi!” he snapped, more out of embarrassment than anything else, and the way he flushed just made Yugi grin wider. The group that had surrounded Jounouchi congratulated him, some of them applauding, before the crowd finally dispersed.

Jounouchi dropped the bottles on the table and slumped into the chair beside Yugi, swiping his slightly sweaty hair out of his eyes.

“Katsuya-kun!” Yugi said again, grabbing Jounouchi’s hand and leaning into his space with a determined glare. Jounouchi blinked and leaned back, laughing nervously.

“Ahah, Yugi-”

“You can juggle whenever you want, okay, Katsuya-kun?” the smaller man stated more than asked.

“W-what?” Jounouchi asked, clearly confused by this sudden assertiveness. Yugi shook his head.

“You _love_ juggling, I can tell,” Yugi told him, looking at Shizuka, who nodded back. Jounouchi was starting to feel outnumbered and he wasn’t quite sure why. “So. Don’t be afraid to juggle whenever you want!”

Jounouchi stared at his boyfriend, the smaller male seemed determined for Jou to know that he was allowed to juggle. Looking in his eyes, Jou could see he was both excited and… worried. He glanced at Shizuka again, seeing a similar determination, and smiled.

“Thanks, Yugi,” he said, tangling his fingers with his boyfriend’s. He leaned forward and gave Yugi a soft peck on the lips, lighting up at the blush that spread over the smaller man’s cheeks.

“K-Katsuya!” Yugi yelped, slapping Jounouchi on the shoulder and drawing a laugh from both him and Shizuka.

There was a kit of juggling equipment in their shared living room the next day and Jounouchi didn’t know whether to shake his head or hunt down his boyfriend. In the end, he settled for the latter.


End file.
